El Best Seller
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Si compran este libro no podrán casarse, y si lo hojean, les saldrán pelos en las manos. ONESHOT


**El best seller.**

**ADVERTENCIA**: _Este es un oneshot de clasificación M o R debido al contenido del mismo, quedaron advertidos al respecto; Slam Dunk y otras cosas no me pertenecen, no gano prácticamente nada excepto darles una lectura interesante, y si resultan ofendidos por el contenido en este archivo, se les pide una disculpa. Uchiha Sasuke tampoco me pertenece, y de hecho no sé qué está haciendo aquí, aparte de ocasionar un tráfico terrible por cinco horas._

**Sumario**: _**Si compran este libro no podrán casarse, y si lo leen les saldrán pelos en las manos.**_

_**El best seller.**_

Ese día apuntaba a ser como cualquier otro día, hasta el momento en el que pusieron los pies afuera de sus casas. Recibieron miradas de asco y decepción, indiferencia y hasta burlas.

-¡Ahí van las estrellas del momento! -Gritó una persona desde la fila para tomar el tren.- ¡Los titulares de Kainan!

Uno de los jugadores, Nobunaga Kiyota, casi llegó tarde al instituto, y se debió a que en la entrada de su casa dejaron una gran cantidad de regalos, algunos sumamente particulares, pero ya los revisaría cuando volviera de clases.

-¡Hey Jin! -Kiyota interceptó a su amigo en el salón donde estudiaba.- ¿No se te antojan unas guiozas? Mamá hará su receta especial, y me dio permiso de invitarte.

-Gracias, pero estaré ocupado esta tarde con un ensayo que no he terminado.

-¡Que mala suerte! -El chamaco se soltó de su amigo y puso sus manos tras la nuca.- Tendré que invitar a Maki.

Al salir del salón de Jin, Nobunaga escuchó algunas risitas y comentarios de sus compañeros y algunas chicas que cursaban el segundo grado, sin contar a aquellos que le veían con curiosidad.

-¿Duele mucho, Kiyota? -Preguntó una de ellas, quizá la más atrevida de su grupo de amigas.

-Un poco, si. -Respondió el joven, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estuvieran hablando, y todas las chicas se sonrojaron.- Pero una vez que te acostumbras, le agarras gusto. Nos vemos.

Kiyota se fue a su salón acompañado de las risas de los que le escucharon, y preso de la incertidumbre, deseo que eso que le preguntaron se relacionara con el entrenamiento.

Pero no era el único acosado por los murmullos y las miradas. Jin empezaba a sufrir mucha presión, tanta, que le resultaba imposible concentrarse, y más cuando los maestros entraron al ruedo.

-Espero que el día de hoy se concentre en la clase, joven Jin, y no en lo que podrá hacerles a sus compañeros esta noche.

A Miyamasu no le iba mejor. En segundo grado casi era expulsado por observar pornografía, pese a que alegó que la página estaba abierta y él solo era víctima de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, lo de ese día atrajo más que la amenaza de los maestros: el rechazo de sus compañeros.

-Desgraciado. -Takasago se hallaba muy molesto, lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros de tercer año, e incluso Muto hizo acto de presencia para manifestarle su desprecio.- Mira que llevarte todo el crédito. ¡Y encima nos ignoraste! Seguro mientras lo hacían se decían: _**"No le digamos nada a ellos, es más, ni los mencionemos, no son importantes".**_

-Un amigo de verdad no ignora a los suyos. Disfruta tu fama, charal.

Pero el que no toleró los insultos y las miradas fue Shinichi Maki. Atrapó a sus compañeros escribiendo con marcador permanente palabras ofensivas en su asiento, y empleando su fuerza y velocidad, evitó que el líder temporal de la nada inocente travesura se diera a la fuga, aprisionándolo en un rincón.

-¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo? -Preguntó realmente colérico Maki.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me va a violar! ¡Maki me va a violar! ¡Como a Kiyota en el capítulo seis!

Maki soltó de golpe al compañero, mientras su mente divagaba en las palabras que se repetían como un eco en su cabeza. ¿Violar? ¿Capítulo? ¿Kiyota?

-¿A donde vas, infeliz? -El jugador número uno de Kanagawa volvió a atrapar al compañero de clases, aplicando presión en su agarre para obligarlo a confesar.- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Todos lo saben, Maki. -Le dijo el joven con gran esfuerzo.- Todos saben que eres un... Puto.

-¿QUÉ? -Shinichi palideció de súbito, enrojeció al segundo, tensionó sus músculos, sus pupilas se contrajeron por la ira y apretó los dientes.- ¿De donde carajos sacas que yo... soy... "eso"?

Antes de que obtuviera otra respuesta incompleta, los altavoces se encendieron, dejando escuchar un mensaje muy particular.

_**"SHINICHI MAKI, YOSHINORI MIYAMASU, SOUCHIROU JIN Y NOBUNAGA KIYOTA, PRESENTARSE EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS EN EL ACTO."**_

Los cuatro alumnos se dirigieron a la sala designada, esperando con incertidumbre el motivo por el cual les llamaron.

-¿A ustedes...? -Miyamasu trató de romper el silencio, pero se arrepintió.- No, olvídenlo.

-¿Te dijeron algo raro? -Cuando Yoshinori asintió, Jin se hundió en su asiento.- A mí también.

-No es razón para que se nos trate así. Que yo recuerde, no hemos hecho ninguna cosa indebida. ¿Kiyota?

-Un momento, Maki. Estoy calculando. -El aludido contaba en silencio con los dedos de sus manos.- ¿Qué tanto se pueden enojar los maestros por una foto modificada?

-¡¿Hiciste qué? -Los tres muchachos se abalanzaron contra el mono salvaje, y de no ser por que los maestros salieron de la sala en el momento, nadie sabe lo que pudieron haber hecho con Kiyota.

-Adelante, jóvenes. -Los profesores les hicieron una seña para que avanzaran y tomaran asiento, e interceptaron a Nobunaga.- Luego hablaremos de su "graciosa" fotografía, joven Kiyota.

-¿Foto? -El mencionado rió nervioso.- ¿Qué foto? -Un maestro levantó la dichosa foto modificada en la que el maestro ofendido aparecía besando a un cerdo.- Ah, esa foto.

Una vez que los alumnos tomaron asiento, los maestros tomaron la palabra.

-Estamos seguros de que conocen la razón por la que les hemos llamado.

-En realidad, no. -Aventuró Maki.- ¿Qué necesitan hablar con nosotros?

El Rector del instituto Kainan, acompañado del Decano y el director del área de preparatoria, entraron a la sala y cerraron las puertas tras ellos.

-Así que están reunidas las "estrellas de Kainan". -El Rector, al igual que el resto de los maestros, lucían molestos y decepcionados.- ¿Vale tan poco si dignidad y la de esta sagrada institución como para publicar semejante... Abominación de los infiernos concupiscentes y la lujuria desencadenada?

Los estudiantes se observaron entre sí, completamente atónitos, y Kiyota dio un paso adelante.

-Si es por la foto gay de los fisicoculturistas con sus rostros, yo soy responsable, pero admitan que es un trabajo mal hecho y por consiguiente falso. Nadie se la creyó, ni siquiera yo.

El director le señaló su asiento a Kiyota, y cuando el joven volvió a su lugar, sacó de un portafolio un libro bastante grande, pesado, y cuyo título le heló la sangre a los presentes:

**"_Y EL CHARAL LE HIZO EL AMOR A LA BALLENA_" Una historia de la vida real.**

-¿Tienen idea de cuántos acuerdos y normas del reglamento escolar han quebrantado con su "grandiosa" obra del exorbitado e inmoral del deseo por el frenesí carnal?

Temblando, Maki abrió el libro, observando un prólogo bastante atrevido y lleno de observaciones contradictorias. La persona que lo escribió aparentemente detestaba el libro y sin embargo no podía dejar de leerlo, a juzgar por la extensión del escrito que superaba las 16 páginas. No había nombre de autor o autores, solamente la información de la editorial, imprenta y otros datos que no les decía nada, excepto que el libro fue escrito el mes pasado, y tenía un sello dorado con la leyenda _**"Best Seller".**_

-¿Esa no es la editorial que publica los libros de actividades para idiotas **_"Maury, la ballena marica"_**? -Preguntó Kiyota asomándose, pero Jin deshizo su duda.

-_**"Pony's y Unicornios"**_ es la empresa que produce a _**"Maury, la ballena marica"**_, esta es de la editorial _**"Horny Intercourse"**_.

-Es la editorial que saca libros como _**"Hot Nights Fantasy"**_ y _**"The Horny Bedroom Secrets"**_. -Dijo Miyamasu y los demás lo miraron fijamente.- También venden ropa muy sugestiva y... películas. -El joven tragó saliva al descifrar las expresiones de los maestros y sus posibles pensamientos.- Pero es la primera vez que veo esta clase de libros. Generalmente no pasan de 100 páginas.

-El punto al que queremos llegar, jóvenes, es sobre el daño que le han causado a la institución y a ustedes mismos.

-¿Por qué dice eso? -Preguntó Maki realmente desconcertado y ansioso por la desesperación de no entender el por qué de las acusaciones.- ¿Qué tenemos que ver con ese libro?

El silencio que se formó, mismo en el que los maestros explotaron la posibilidad de que, en efecto y por completo, los alumnos no tuvieran la más mínima relación con el libro, fue roto cuando Kiyota pasó de las páginas del prólogo a la primera hoja del texto, y gritó de terror al ver el título del primer capítulo:

_**"Inocente y jugoso monito virgen, Nobunaga Kiyota, a la vista."**_

Maki, Jin y Miyamasu se asomaron y palidecieron hasta que sus pieles adquirieron un tono cenizo conforme leían. Sus nombres, descripción física y psicológica exactas, el tramo de la entrada de la escuela hasta el gimnasio con el más completo lujo de detalles y una sucia fantasía de uno de los presentes con el mencionado tan descrita y hardcore que no es posible relatarla en esta clasificación.

Kiyota se quedó helado, totalmente estático, al punto que un pajarillo se posó en su mano con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo tras confundirlo con una especie de estatua. Maki cerró de golpe el libro por el peso de la turbación, Miyamasu se echó al asiento completamente aterrorizado mientras secaba el sudor frío que surgió de su frente.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! -Jin cayó de rodillas, casi hiperventilando, y terminó por devolver el desayuno completo sin control alguno en la alfombra de la sala de maestros.

-Kami-sama. ¿Qué hemos hecho? -Se preguntó el director mientras llevaba una mano a su boca y los demás buscaban ayuda en la enfermería para Jin y a un intendente para limpiar el suelo.

Un par de horas después, los cuatro alumnos y el rector se hallaban ante la sede de la editorial ubicada en Kanagawa, un edificio bastante normal y decente a pesar de ser el nido de la depravación y lujuria para satisfacción de gente solitaria -en la mayoría de los casos, pero esto no lo saben ellos-. La preocupación no era entrar, sino quedar marcados de por vida al tener contacto con esas personas carentes de toda conciencia humana decente.

-Hagámoslo. -Dijo Maki al ver vacías las calles y sus compañeros asintieron y le siguieron.

-Bienvenidos a _**"Horny Intercourse"**_, me llamo Suzuki y estoy encargada de brindarles la información básica. -La mujer les dijo sin desviar la vista del computador mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad.- ¿Desean alguna suscripción?

-En realidad, vinimos a tratar un tema bastante serio. ¿Podría contactar a un editor en jefe o a alguien que nos pueda dar la información que queremos?

-En _**"Horny Intercourse"**_ nos preocupan las inquietudes de nuestros clientes y consumidores. -Respondió Suzuki como si no hubiera escuchado al maestro.- ¿Desea información de contratación, afiliación o inversión?

-Nada de eso. -Maki se acercó al escritorio.- Se trata del libro... El _**"Best Seller".**_

-¿_**"Y el charal le hizo el amor a la ballena"**_? -Los alumnos y el rector asintieron.- ¿Cuál es el problema con la edición? ¿Errores gramaticales, problemas de impresión, plagio a obras protegidas...?

-¡El libro está perfectamente escrito! -Explotó el maestro y tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.- Queremos contactar al autor.

-Lo sentimos, pero la información no compartida públicamente por el autor es clasificada y solo puede ser entregada a autoridades federales, familiares o a personas con un documento poder autorizado por el autor y beneficiarios.

Un hombre de no más de 30 años apareció acompañado de dos exuberantes mujeres, probablemente modelos o actrices, de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

-Suzuki, te encargo la correspondencia de "ese asuntito"; también llama al "Gordo" para que acepte el "ya sabes cual" paquete, y no olvides citar a los jefes publicistas para agasajarlos con una reunión de "ya sabes qué" para cerrar el "tal cual" trato. -El hombre le señaló a las mujeres.- Ellas son Mika y Reiko, y trabajarán con nosotros desde hoy, así que toma sus datos tan pronto atiendas a los caballeros y sus jóvenes acompañantes.

-En seguida señor. -Suzuki dejó de teclear y volvió su vista al maestro, ya que los cuatro estudiantes se quedaron clavados viendo a las jóvenes mujeres por sus bien torneados cuerpos, sus nada despreciables proporciones y esos mini uniformes de básquetbol que no ocultaban prácticamente nada.- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?

-Si, ¿nos puede dar el número de teléfono de esta sede? -Preguntó Miyamasu y agregó tras tragar saliva.- Por si requerimos otro tipo de información.

Al salir de ahí, el rector regresó a la escuela para notificar a los maestros y directivos de la situación, y los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Me pregunto a qué o a quién se referían con "Ballena". -Pensaba Maki mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a su casa, y de no haber sido por los reflejos adquiridos tras el arduo entrenamiento en el equipo de Kainan, un jarrón le hubiera pegado de lleno en la cabeza.

-**¡DESGRACIADO!** -La señora Maki estaba hecha una furia. Esa mañana una de sus vecinas le prestó un libro -ya sabemos cual- y tras leerlo no pudo soportarlo más.- **¡ASÍ NOS PAGAS DESPUÉS DE TODOS LOS SACRIFICIOS QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR POR TÍ! ¡ASISTIR A LAS MALDITAS JUNTAS, VER LOS ESTÚPIDOS PARTIDOS, GRABAR LAS INÚTILES OBRAS ESCOLARES! ¡DARTE DE COMER, VESTIRTE Y AMARTE DESDE QUE NACISTE! ¿Y TODO PARA QUÉ, EH?**

El señor Maki -el padre de Shinichi- trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a su esposa, pero ella aún no había terminado.

-**¡HAS MUERTO PARA MÍ!** -La iracunda mujer tomó un cuchillo.- **¡TE MATARÉ A TÍ, A TU PADRE, Y LUEGO ME SUICIDARÉ PARA LAVAR CON NUESTRA SANGRE EL HONOR PERDIDO DE LA FAMILIA! ¡MUERE!**

Miyamasu tenía ya 10 minutos parado ante la puerta de su casa. ¿Y si alguien les decía? ¿Y si ya lo sabían? Aún recordaba el castigo de tres meses y medio por su "curiosidad", trabajando de voluntario en un centro de actividades para personas de la cuarta edad... No soportaría un castigo más feo que ese.

-Estoy en casa. -Se anunció tras decidirse a entrar, y para su sorpresa sus padres lucían tan tranquilos como era posible, su madre tejiendo algunos encargos y su padre revisando la sección de finanzas del periódico.- Me iré a mi cuarto.

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje que recibes de regalías? -Preguntó el señor sin quitarle la vista al periódico.

-N-Nada, por que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el libro. -Contestó el muchacho.

-Hump. -Resopló el señor.- Usando el nombre de la institución, personas reales y detalles demasiado estudiados. Pueden entablar una demanda, yo podría asesorar el proceso.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién o quienes escribieron el libro, y no hemos conseguido información aún.

-Pues date prisa amor. -La señora guardó sus materiales.- Va a venir a cenar el monje Kouji, hoy se aventó un sermón en el que hablaba muy feo de ti y de tus compañeros. Aséate bien.

El joven se adentró corriendo a su cuarto, y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡El monje mano-larga y sus sermones de doble sentido!

Cuando Jin llegó a su casa, encontró con que frente a ésta se hallaban estacionados algunos automóviles de lujo, cuyos choferes usaran trajes oscuros y gafas de sol. Tragó saliva e intentó restarle importancia al asunto, cosa que casi logró de no haber sido por que sus padres se encontraban platicando con unas personas desconocidas.

-Ha llegado. -Una de las personas sacó un encendedor y empezó a fumar.- ¿Le dicen ustedes o le notificamos nosotros?

-¿Qué? -El jovencillo no entendía lo que pasaba, y su padre se dispuso a explicarle de la manera más breve posible.

-Souchirou, estas personas son las representantes de la empresa afiliada a la editorial que publicó su libro, se especializan en ropa y artículos SM y en vista de que eres gay y la esperanza de verte casado y con hijos se fue al demonio, al menos esperamos que tengas éxito como modelo y, con el tiempo, te vuelvas un actor importante.

-¡¿Qué?

La única mujer del grupo de desconocidos se acercó a él.

-Tus padres han firmado el convenio y podrás empezar a trabajar desde hoy. En un momento vendrán nuestras modistas a tomarte las medidas para empezar de inmediato, y uno de nuestros escritores hará un reportaje para el especial del próximo mes.

-No puedo... -El muchacho perdió el poco color que tuviera.- S-Soy menor de edad y no...

-No creo que eso les haya importado cuando publicaron el libro, además, ¿a quien le importa que te falten uno o dos años para la mayoría de edad? -Su madre se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia las personas.- Ya no podemos estar más decepcionados de ti, así que limítate a obedecer y ganar dinero.

Cruzando la calle, estaba la casa de Nobunaga Kiyota. Terminaba de recoger algunos de los regalos que le enviaran diversas personas, cuando vio llegar a Maki con algunas maletas.

- ¡Hey, Maki! ¿Vas de viaje?

- Vine a quedarme unos días contigo en lo que mi mamá recupera la razón. ¿Y eso?

- Regalos de personas que saben reconocer mi genialidad.- Dijo hinchándose de orgullo, y abrió la puerta.- ¡Mamá! Maki se quedará algunos días, ¿puede quedarse?

- ¡Sí amor, sólo no se queden mucho tiempo despiertos!- Una mujer que se veía bastante joven, se acercó sonriendo.- ¡Shinichi Maki! ¡Cómo has crecido! Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- Nos vimos hace dos días, señora.

- Es lo que me gusta de Nobunaga, sus amigos tiene un gran sentido del humor. Espero que te gusten las guiozas, porqué hoy haré mi receta especial.

Cuando la mamá de Kiyota desapareció rumbo a la cocina, Maki se derrumbó en uno de los sillones, sumamente cansado por todo el ajetreo del día.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada del libro?

- Si no lee las instrucciones del tinte de cabello, ¿crees que se va a sentar a leer un libro tan grande? Yo no lo haría.

- Te creo.- El capitán de Kainan buscó acomodarse y chocó con uno de los "regalos", uno bastante incómodo y más al no tener otra envoltura más que un listón rojo perfumado.- ¿Qué diablos?

- Es muy gracioso. Le oprimes el botón de la base y se retuerce como un gusano frenético. Mamá quiere quedárselo.

Maki estaba dispuesto a descargar su ira en la cabeza de su anfitrión, cuando Jin, usando una llave que le diera la misma señora, entró corriendo y se escondió tras una pila de regalos.

- ¿Jin?- Kiyota se posó en cuclillas a un lado de él y tomó una de las cajas, que contenía chocolates "especiales."- ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡Cállate! ¡Si vienen a buscarme, no estoy! ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre de traje abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, buscando a Jin.

- ¿Han visto a Souchirou Jin?

- Sí, está detrás de los regalos.- Dijo la señora Kiyota.- ¿Cenarás hoy con nosotros, Jin-Jin?- Preguntó mientras un hombre cargaba a Jin y se lo llevaba.- Ceo que no, creo que no.

- **Estos** chocolates están deliciosos.- Dijo Kiyota comiéndoselos a puños.

Al día siguiente, estaban Miyamasu, Jin y Maki en la sala de maestros. No tomaron clases con sus compañeros ya que el rector les concedió un par de semanas para encontrar al autor del libro y resolver los problemas que les acarrearon, pero éstos parecían empeorar.

- Lo peor es que no paraba de frotarme las piernas o el trasero. Y cada que brincaba para alejarme de él, decía que yo no tenía control sobre mis impulsos sexuales. -Miyamasu hubieran deseado que lo donaran al asilo de viejos de la cuarta edad a escuchar otro sermón de ese monje rabo verde.- Y el maldito pervertido irá esta noche de nuevo.

- Al menos a ti no te secuestraron, desnudaron y disfrazaron de carnicero psicótico.- Jin lucía pálido y cansado.- Me hicieron vestirme y desvestirme por casi 6 horas, y todo para que al final eligieran solo 4 o 5 fotos. ¿Y Kiyota?

-En su casa. El estúpido se comió unos chocolates con **viagra**. Aún no se le baja el efecto.

Empezaron a reírse como no lo habían hecho en casi un día, cuando el entrenador Takatou entró a su encuentro.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Les preguntó a sus alumnos en un tono bastante serio, y tomó asiento sin permitirles contestar.- Sé que ustedes no son los responsables de crear ese libro, lo sé por que los conozco mejor de lo que creen, y... ¿por qué hueles a gyosas, Maki? ¿Y en dónde está Kiyota?

-Kiyota está indispuesto. -Respondió Maki al momento.- Y me estoy quedando en la casa de él unos días. Su mamá preparó gyosas como para alimentar a un ejército.

-Ya decía yo que olías bastante bien.- Le dijo Miyamasu.

-No vayas a aficionarte a ellas. -El profesor regresó al tema original.- ¿Aún no han dado con el autor de ese libro?

-La gente de la editorial no quiere darnos información. -Jin apretaba la hoja de permiso con la que le autorizaban salir media hora antes de la práctica.- Solo nos queda buscar por nuestra cuenta.

El profesor suspiró. Sin lugar a dudas sus alumnos pasaban por un terrible momento, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo levantarles los ánimos.

-Bueno, necesitan pensar primero si hay personas que quisieran hacerles tanto daño, tanto como para ponerles apodos como mono, chango o charal.

En menos de 5 segundos los estudiantes reaccionaron. Solo había una sola persona en toda Kanagawa que ponía esa clase de motes a los demás.

-¡SAKURAGI! -Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo y corrieron en búsqueda del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es que no lo habíamos pensado antes? -Se preguntaba Maki mientras sacaba su cartera para abordar un tren que los llevara directo a Shohoku, pero la encargada de la ventanilla se negó atenderlos y los encargados de seguridad formaron una barricada para evitar que los jóvenes abordaran a la fuerza.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ustedes no pasarán. -Dijo uno de ellos y les señaló un póster con las fotos de los cuatro, adornado con la leyenda _"ACCESO NEGADO A ESTAS PERSONAS"._

Una hora después, llegaron a la preparatoria. Se detuvieron en la entrada para tomar aire, y cuando recuperaron fuerzas se dirigieron a los alumnos que aún cursaban el 1er grado.

-¡Tú, el de cabello rubio!- Miyamasu se dirigió a Ookusu, y éste se les acercó.- ¿Sabes donde está Sakuragi?

-¿Qué ustedes no son de Kainan? ¿Y para qué quieren a Hanamichi? ¿A poco lo incluirán en su libro?

-Nadie está escribiendo NADA. Nos urge contactar a Sakuragi.- Maki tomó la palabra, y Jin llegó por fin, ya que no se acostumbraba a correr como los otros aún.

Ookusu, por su parte, sonreía divertido. El polémico libro que tenía vueltas locas a su mamá y a sus vecinas afectó de a feo a los "protagonistas", y era una oportunidad única.

-Hanamichi sigue en recuperación. No regresará hasta dentro de unos meses.

-¿Y cómo... podremos... localizarlo?- Preguntó sin Jin.- Nos urge... hablar.

Deseoso de contarle a la pandilla de este acontecimiento, les indicó en donde podrían encontrar a Sakuragi, y se metió corriendo a la escuela para decirles a Mito y los otros.

Si un par de días atrás les hubieran dicho que todo Kanagawa y parte de Japón se pondría en su contra por un libro, ninguno de los tres estudiantes de Kainan lo hubieran creído, pero era un hecho.

-Tienen prohibido abordar trenes, tranvías, taxis, carruajes, transporte aéreo y barcos.- Les dijo el Secretario del Departamento de Salubridad de Kanagawa, al que le informaron que los jóvenes habían tratado -sin éxito- de tomar cuanto transporte les fuera posible.- También hay una lista de edificios y ciudades que no deberán pisar jamás.

-Esto es tan injusto. Ese libro es una gran mentira.- Se defendió Maki.

-Yo sólo cumplo con mí deber, jóvenes. Por favor, dejen de propagar el pánico entre la gente.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la casa de Kiyota; uno, porque estaba más cerca de ellos que la escuela o la casa de Miyamasu, y dos, porque si iban a la casa de Jin a él lo mandarían a la sede de la editorial para trabajar más tiempo.

-¡Pero si son Jin-Jin, Maki y su amiguito con lentes!- Dijo la señora Kiyota a toda voz pese a tener el teléfono en manos.- No señor, son amigos de mi hijo... ¿En un libro? ¡Por supuesto! Mi **Bubu-chan** es muy, muy querido. ¿Sabía que todos los días le envían regalos a casa?

Los compañeros de Nobunaga pasaron a la casa no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie los seguía.

-¡Bubu-chan! ¡Aquí están tus amiguitos! -La señora Kiyota le trajo a los compañeros de su hijo una bandeja con té y bocadillos mientras seguía atendiendo al cliente.- ¡Claro que si! Es práctico, se lava fácil, no ocupa espacio y puede usarse hasta para jugar baloncesto... Deme sus datos y le mandaré vía fax la ficha de pago.

-Telemarketing. -Les susurró Kiyota a Maki y Miya al ver las expresiones de confusión de sus compañeros.

Kiyota no tardó en bajar, corriendo directamente a los brazos de Jin.

-¡Chicos, fue horrible! -Dijo llorando el mono salvaje.- ¡Esos chocolates estaban envenenados!

-A la otra revisa las etiquetas. -Maki tomó un poco de té y aclaró su garganta.- Tenemos que ir donde Sakuragi, el problema es que tenemos penalizado usar transporte público.

-¿Y por qué con ese mono pelirrojo? ¿Acaso sabe algo?

-Porque existe la posibilidad de que él haya escrito el libro. -Le respondió Miyamasu.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ese mono pelirrojo se traía algo contra nosotros! -Kiyota saltó para buscar entre los regalos y sacó una cuerda y un bate de beisbol que tenía un moño amarrado.- ¡Ya me las pagará ese idiota! -De repente, se quedó pensando por unos segundos.- Oigan, ¿y cómo saben que realmente él escribió el libro? ¡Si es un estúpido!

-Por que no hay en todo Kanagawa alguien más que nos llame por motes como charal, mono, ballena y otros. -Maki le quitó el bate a Nobunaga.- Y necesitamos un auto para llegar hasta donde está.

Después de almorzar -por insistencia de la mamá de Kiyota- los 4 estudiantes afectados se dirigieron hacia la clínica en la que Hanamichi Sakuragi estuviera llevando la rehabilitación para curar la lesión de su espalda.

El pelirrojo estaba en la playa, acompañado de dos compañeros de rehabilitación, juntando arena y conchas pequeñas para hacer algunas manualidades, cuando casi son atropellados por la camioneta de la mamá de Kiyota, abordada por el singular cuarteto.

-¿¡Qué diablos les pasa! -Gritó Sakuragi tan pronto se puso de pie y cercioró que sus compañeros siguieran con vida, y al reconocer a los tripulantes del vehículo, los señaló mientras los nombraba.- ¡SON EL VIEJO, EL CHARAL, EL MONO SALVAJE Y EL FLAQUITO OREJÓN!

-¡Y tú estás muerto! -Gritó Kiyota tratando de abalanzarse sobre Hanamichi, pero no logró su cometido por que un grupo de enfermeras acudieron a proteger a los pacientes. Y por que Maki lo agarró de la camisa.- ¡Suéltame Maki, yo puedo solo!

-Estate quieto. -Maki soltó a Kiyota tras darle un coscorrón de advertencia, y se dirigió a la enfermera que se interpuso entre los estudiantes de Kainan y el pelirrojo.- Necesitamos hablar algunas cosas con Sakuragi, a solas.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- La enfermera estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos.- Y menos considerando todo lo que han planeado para él.

Acto seguido, sacó de su uniforme una edición de bolsillo del best seller con un prólogo de otra persona. Capítulos 11 y 12.

-¡De eso queremos hablar! -Maki señaló al libro.- ¡Nosotros nos hemos visto afectados por culpa de ese maldito libro y estamos buscando al responsable!

-Y si ustedes no escribieron el libro, ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Bueno... -Jin se acercó al ver a su compañero y a la enfermera fruncir y apretar los dientes.- Sakuragi nos ha puesto apodos a todos, y pensamos que quizá haya tenido algo que ver con el autor del libro.

-Pierden su tiempo. -Dijo otra enfermera.- Sakuragi solo ha escrito dos cosas, y eran un examen y un par de cartas para sus amigos.

Un silencio lleno de tensión se llevó a cabo, y realmente confundido, Hanamichi se dirigió a la líder de las enfermeras.

-¿De qué libro hablan?

-Del libro titulado **_"Y el charal le hizo el amor a la ballena"_**. -Respondió Jin.

-¿A poco el charal ligó a una gorda? -Hanamichi se soltó a carcajadas.- ¡Eso está de locos!

-Sakuragi, ellos hablan de un libro para un grupo de lectores en particular. -La enfermera al mando trató de proteger la inocencia del pelirrojo.- ¿Terminaron de recoger la arena y las conchitas? Vayan al taller y empiecen, yo iré tan pronto despache a estos jóvenes.

A regañadientes, las enfermeras se llevaron a Sakuragi, quien no entendía casi nada de lo que pasaba.

-Muy bien, cuarteto de degenerados, esto se los voy a decir una sola vez. -El rostro de la enfermera se endureció mientras se dirigía a Maki y compañía.- Sakuragi es inocente, el no podría escribir un libro tan asqueroso y mundano como el que hicieron, y si no quieren que le llame a la policía por invasión de propiedad ajena, intento de asesinato y perversión de menores, se me van a ir pero YA **al demonio**.

Más tarde, al volver a la casa de Kiyota, se encontraron con el entrenador Takatou que les esperaba.

-¿Consiguieron algo? -Al ver que sus alumnos negaban con la cabeza, les dio una suave palmada en los hombros a cada uno.- Tranquilos muchachos, es cuestión de pensar. ¿Qué otra persona o personas les querrían hacer un daño de este calibre? ¿Fujima y el equipo de baloncesto de Shoyo, tal vez?

-No. -Maki tomó asiento mientras cubría su rostro entre sus manos.- Quizá no sean los jugadores más limpios, pero ni Fujima ni su equipo se prestarían a vender su dignidad escribiendo semejante basura.

-Mmm... -El entrenador meditó unos momentos.- ¿Recuerdan si alguien les hizo mala cara, o juró venganza contra ustedes?

Los estudiantes afectados cerraron sus ojos mientras repasaban todos los recuerdos posibles que justificaran la creación de un libro tan denigrante como ese.

-¡Ryonan! -Gritó Nobunaga recordando la vez que entró a los vestidores donde se hallaba el equipo mencionado durante el encuentro entre Shohoku y Shoyo.- ¡Casi me cayeron a golpes esa vez!

-¡Vamos! -El profesor se levantó para acompañarlos, por si su presencia era requerida.

-¡Bubu-chan! -Le habló la señora a su hijo.- ¡Saca la basura!

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Tenemos prisa! -Gritó el jovencillo mientras hacía un puchero.

-¡Nobunaga Kiyota! ¡Saca la basura o no habrá cena **el resto de la semana**!

Mientras Kiyota obedecía a su madre, el entrenador le preguntaba a los otros jugadores qué otra cosa no sabía de él.

Entretanto, una conferencia escolar de urgencia se llevaba a cabo en el auditorio de la preparatoria Ryonan. El orador invitado era un miembro vitalicio de la Sociedad Pía de Sociedades Pías, defensoras de la moral, el amor puro y la decencia en Kanagawa. Y les estaba hablando acerca de las terribles consecuencias que sufrirían los estudiantes si llegaban a tener el best seller en sus manos.

**-Si compran el libro jamás podrán casarse, y si lo hojean, aunque sea una sola vez, les saldrán pelos en las manos.**

Aunque estamos de acuerdo en que no era el mejor discurso del mundo.

-¡Por favor! -Ikegami, que había escondido su copia del best seller en los vestidores, específicamente hablando, en el casillero prácticamente abandonado de uno de sus compañeros, se reía de las ocurrencias y tonterías que les decía el expositor.- Ni mi abuela salía con tantos panchos.

-¿Qué no era más fácil y menos absurdo decir que es un mal ejemplo para todos? -Preguntó Koshino quién no entendía casi nada de lo que se estaba hablando, y menos al desconocer el nombre del libro mencionado, ya que solo se referían a él como el best seller o el libro.- No entiendo porqué les gusta complicarse la vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo leíste?- Le preguntó Fukuda a Hiroaki, pero este negó.

-Ni siquiera sé de qué libro están hablando, pero seguro es una estupidez.

Fukuda e Ikegami intercambiaron miradas. El best seller era bastante pesado, y más por todo y todo el contenido ubicado en sus 30 capítulos, del uno al treinta. Koshino mataría o se suicidaría antes de llegar al capítulo 4, y con justa razón.

-Y por esos motivos, ese libro es malo. -Finalizó el orador.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron con la esperanza de que el expositor se largara de una vez y les dejaran salir.

-Atención alumnado. -Anunció por altavoz uno de los maestros.- Van a atender sus clubes y actividades extraescolares, retírense en orden y no dejen basura tirada por doquier. Sus maestros les acompañarán en unos momentos.

Los estudiantes se encaminaron a sus respectivos lugares, Fukuda despertó a Uozumi, quien tomó una siesta durante la conferencia, y Sendoh lucía demasiado pensativo.

-¿De verdad creen que por leer libros "malos" nos vayan a salir pelos en las manos? Mi mamá se enojará mucho. -Se decía el as de Ryonan con un tono demasiado afligido mientras observaba sus palmas.

-No hay que hacer caso a todo lo que dicen. -Uozumi le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.- Además, esos son mitotes para asustar a la gente ingenua.

Mientras el equipo de basquetbol realizaba los calentamientos para dar inicio a la práctica, Maki y compañía se abrieron paso hasta el gimnasio. El entrenador Takatou se separó de ellos para notificar su presencia a los maestros y directivos de la preparatoria y evitar un futuro problema.

-Que sorpresa, nos visitan Maki, Jin, el chaparro y el chamaco fastidioso de Kainan. -Ikegami dejó el balón en manos de sus compañeros y se acercó al cuarteto, mientras los miraba con una expresión llena de burla y desafío.- ¿Qué tal las "fantasías"?

-¿Qué demo...? -Maki casi se arranca el cabello.- ¡Venimos para que den la cara, él o los que se atrevieron a escribir ese maldito libro, productor de nuestras desgracias!

Los estudiantes de Ryonan dejaron el calentamiento y observaron en silencio a los intrusos, cuando de pronto Sendoh entró riéndose a carcajadas a causa de un libro que tenía leyendo en manos.

-¿Ya leyeron este libro? Es muy divertido, y los protagonistas se llaman igual que algunos estudiantes de Kainan, Shohuku y hasta algunos compañeros de Ryonan.

Los mencionados, Ikegami y alguno que otro palidecieron al tono de cadáver, otros enrojecieron por la pena y/o la vergüenza, pero nadie se hallaba más confundido que Hiroaki Koshino.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Sendoh? -Bueno, Uozumi tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

En cambio, el dueño del libro retrocedió lentamente, temblando, mientras señalaba a su compañero de equipo.

-Lo... Lo tiene... -Ikegami sudó frío mientras imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles si se llegaba a saber que él había metido el best seller a la escuela.- Sendoh... Abriste tu locker.

-Si, gracias a Tuki, el entrenador quiere que limpie regularmente mi casillero para que no salga alguna criatura de ahí desatando el terror en la escuela, como el que Tuki liberó la semana pasada. Pero no recuerdo haber dejado este libro ahí dentro.

-¿Quién es Tuki? -Rompió el silencio Kiyota, quien se exasperó ante la tensión del silencio, y Hikoichi se acercó para darle una respuesta.

-Tuki, también conocida como "La Rata Sándwich", es la mascota del equipo.

Akira Sendoh posee en su récord diversos hábitos que son mal vistos tanto por su familia, sus amigos, compañeros y cualquier persona con una pizca de sentido común que se atraviese en su camino, a no ser que ésta posea el mismo problema y apoye a la causa. El problema más reciente de Sendoh era la limpieza de su casillero. Como raras veces lo emplea, poco o nada se sabe de lo que se guarda ahí dentro, por lo que, cuando es abierto, no falta la criatura no identificada que sale corriendo por su vida.

La famosa "**Rata Sándwich**", o Tuki, como le puso Sendoh, no fue la excepción, y se volvió en la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de los maestros y el entrenador. El pobre roedor quedó atrapado en un emparedado viejo y pegajoso que solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro del locker de Sendoh, y tras resignarse a la idea de jamás volver a ver la luz del sol, el dueño del casillero lo abrió para aventar otro sándwich, que se le pegó encima dejando visibles únicamente sus extremidades -cabeza, patitas y cola-. Consciente de que esa sería la única oportunidad posible de escapar de ahí, la rata hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y salió disparada hacia afuera, corriendo por los vestidores del club de básquetbol hasta dar con el pasillo y recorrer libremente la escuela. Fue una noticia que le dio la vuelta a la prefectura.

Tardaron dos días en limpiar a la pobre rata, que fue adoptada por el equipo para evitar que se propagara la mala fama, pero eso no evitó que fueran estudiantes de otras preparatorias a la cafetería escolar a preguntar si tenían "Ratas Sándwich". Pero no estamos hablando de Tuki, quien no tuvo la culpa de estar involucrada en esta historia, sino de la tragedia que rodea a los cuatro estudiantes de Kainan, que tampoco lograron obtener nada en ese lugar. Excepto enterarse de que no eran los únicos que se vieron afectados por el best seller.

-¡Hey! -Chilló emocionado el chico de cabello picudo.- ¡Aquí sale alguien que se llama igual que yo! -Se acercó emocionado a su amigo Koshino.- ¡Y también sale alguien con tu nombre Hiroaki!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué está mi nombre en ese libro? -Preguntó Koshino preocupado de que ese libro que tenía en manos su amigo Sendoh fuera el libro del que les hablaron hacía unos momentos.- ¿Qué dice de mí?

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Ryonan que tenían conocimiento del contenido del libro, así como el cuarteto de estudiantes de Kainan, gritaron dramáticamente un **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**, pero eso no detuvo a Sendoh y su boca.

**_-"Que aburrido. -Dijo Jin mientras acariciaba sus muslos desnudos, cubiertos únicamente por una delgada capa de aceite perfumado con olor a maderas finas, y mirando por la ventana de su salón de fantasías, observó a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, caminando muy juntos por la calle.- Quien viera a ese par.- Soichirou Jin deslizó lentamente su mano de sus muslos hasta su hinchado y endurecido pene, y comenzó a frotarlo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí, diciendo en voz alta su más nueva fantasía.- La calle quedó súbitamente vacía; Sendoh vaciló un poco, inseguro de volver solo o acompañado a su casa, más no tuvo de qué preocuparse al sentir unas manos burlando la prisión de su virilidad y un aliento cálido y fogoso que le erizó los vellos púbicos..."_**

Los que no sabían nada del contenido del libro palidecieron, otros enrojecieron por lo que apenas empezaba; en cambio, los que sabían o tenían una idea del contenido rezaban y rogaban para que Sendoh cerrara la boca.

_**- "Hiroaki, aquí no.- Sendoh se dejó besar por su amante secreto, quién le erizara la piel con la habilidad sin par que su lengua tenía para excitar y rozar con picardía las zonas más sensibles del As de Ryonan, y sus manos, tanta práctica le dio la experiencia para masajear alternativamente sus cálidas bolas y su pene mientras le invitaba, en un susurro lleno de coquetería y lujuria, a jugar al caballito: Sendoh era el pony, y Hiroaki, la montura. ¡Yeah!"**_

Uozumi fue el primero en reaccionar. Como pudo, cubrió la boca de Sendoh, pero éste se hallaba perdido leyendo el Best Seller, como su un hechizo lo tuviera clavado en la lectura. Por su parte, el otro afectado, pegó un grito con toda su alma y casi se les arroja encima a los chicos de Kainan para coserlos a groserías.

-¡Hijos de su puta madre y de su jodido padre!- Ikegami, Hikoichi y otros trataban de detener a Koshino, pero la ira de éste era aún más fuerte que sus compañeros juntos.- ¿Les parece gracioso esto, verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!- Jin, que estaba a pocos centímetros de un histérico Koshino, se hallaba más que aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¡Nosotros no escribimos el maldito libro!-

Cuando logró reaccionar, Jin se dio cuenta de que todos, incluso Sendoh, le miraban, y embargado por la más humillante de las decepciones, el joven tirador cayó de rodillas al suelo entre lágrimas, ocupando su mano izquierda para cubrir su boca, acto imposible dada la intensidad de sus sollozos, y con la otra golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez, avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Esto es más intenso que _**"Hasta que el dinero nos separe soy tu dueña"**_ con el reparto original de _**"La fea más gacha"**_ y _**"Gaviota la fritanguera"**_. -Dijo Ikegami muy impactado por lo acontecido, ganándose un zape de Uozumi, quien de paso le quitó el libro a Sendoh de las manos.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba leyendo eso! -Reclamó Sendoh y empleó sus habilidades adquiridas para recuperar el libro.- No pasa nada, es solo un libro, y es solo una fantasía cachonda que tiene un personaje que se llama igual que Jin, justo como la que sugirió el personaje que se llama igual que Kiminobu Kogure de Shohoku unas páginas atrás.

¿Shohoku? ¡Claro! ¿Quién podría ser más aficionado al puro wato que los estudiantes de esa escuelucha pública que solo sabía generar criminales en potencia?

-¡A Shohoku! -Ordenó Maki dirigiéndose a la salida con sus compañeros, aunque algunos estudiantes de Ryonan le tendieron una mano compasiva a Jin para que se levantara del suelo.- ¿No vienes, Sendoh?

-¡Yo si voy! -Koshino ya se había cambiado e incluso tuvo tiempo para ir con el club de beisbol y llevarse un bate.- ¡Voy a arreglarle la cabeza al baboso que escribió esta mierda de libro!

No bien se marcharon los estudiantes de Kainan, acompañados de Sendoh y Koshino, aparecieron los entrenadores Takatou y Taoka.

-¿Y los muchachos?

En la camioneta de la mamá de Kiyota las cosas no iban mejor. Quedaron atrapados en medio de un embotellamiento provocado por un chamaco muy perturbado que se había quitado toda la ropa y gritaba cosas como _"¡Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el rey de la libertad!"_, cantaba y bailaba el remix_ "Free your body, free your soul"_, justamente en donde 8 carriles de autos se conectaban, y hacía dos horas que la policía trataba inútilmente de atraparlo, o de cubrirlo con una manta, de perdido.

Y por si eso fuera poco, Sendoh, refugiado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, seguía leyendo en voz alta el libro, incluyendo sonidos, gestos y entonación.

_**-"¡No, por favor Maki! ¡Me va a doler! -Kiyota le suplicó una última vez al cachondo capitán del equipo de Kainan, pero el jugador número uno de Kanagawa se hallaba ya en la labor de encender el suave y carnoso miembro viril del joven apresado por sus vigorosos brazos..."**_

-¡MALDITA SEA, YA CÁLLATE SENDOH! -Koshino logró arrebatarle el libro de las manos y trató de arrojarlo por la ventana, pero para su desgracia, las ventanas estaban selladas.- ¿Por qué carajos no puedo abrir las malditas ventanas? -Preso por la furia, el guardia del equipo de Ryonan no esperó respuesta, tomó el bate y arremetió contra las puertas hasta romperlo, pero estas no cedieron. Aprovechando que su amigo se cansó, Sendoh recuperó el libro y siguió leyendo.

-Lo siento Sendoh, pero mi mamá le compró las ventanas a un tipo que le aseguró que eran tan resistentes como las que usan en la Nascard, y por eso no se rompen. -Explicó Nobunaga a Koshino.

-Bueno... -Jin trataba de no escuchar a Sendoh y animar al grupo.- Seguimos atorados, pero al menos tenemos aire acondicionado.

Y como si hubiera invocado a la peor de las suertes, el vehículo se sacudió y el aire empezó a calentarse rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Maki! ¿Qué le hiciste a la camioneta de mi mamá?

-Creo que se descompuso. -Dijo Miyamasu tratando de abrir la puerta sin resultado alguno.- Y la temperatura está pronosticada para superar los 34°C.

Maki se paró sobre el asiento para intentar abrir la ventana del techo, pero esa también estaba sellada, y Sendoh seguía leyendo el maldito libro.

En el carril de lado una pareja estrenaba un convertible último modelo. Mientras el conductor se deleitaba con una interesante selección de ópera alemana, la señora disfrutaba de la comodidad de los asientos traseros y del aire acondicionado, hasta que se percató de lo que ocurría justo al lado de ellos: un pobre joven, atrapado en una camioneta, rascaba desesperadamente el vidrio de la ventana mientras era sometido por dos jóvenes que trataban de calmarlo a la fuerza. La señora los observó un momento mientras hacía memoria.

-Querido, ¿esos no son los muchachos de la escuela rival de nuestro Kenji?

-No lo sé, querida, solo ignóralos.

-Se ven muy agitados. -Dijo tras observarlos fijamente.- Me pregunto si querrán hacerle algo a ese pobre joven.

-Será por algo, pero no les prestes atención. -El señor aumentó el volumen del reproductor.- Por algo salen en ese libro.

Tras unas 3 estresantes y sudorosas horas atrapados en la camioneta, los 6 jóvenes llegaron a Shohoku. Temían no llegar a tiempo para interceptar al club de básquetbol, pero por fortuna aún estaban practicando, todo gracias a que Miyagi quería demostrarle a Akagi que él podría ser un líder tan bueno e incluso más estricto que él.

Kuwata e Ishii estaban en la entrada del gimnasio puliendo los balones cuando vieron llegar a los estudiantes de Kainan y Ryonan.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué los trae por aquí... a estas horas?

-Adentro. -Dijo Maki y los jóvenes corrieron a esconderse tras Akagi, que no ignoraba los rumores que se iniciaron desde que el libro salió a la venta.- Debemos hablar con ustedes.

-Así es. -Dijo Akagi.- O nos sacan de ese libro, o tendremos problemas muy serios.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como Maki y Akagi casi se matan con la mirada, hasta que Sendoh entró al gimnasio con el libro y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Uf! ¡Ya terminé de leerlo! -El as de Ryonan se acercó a Koshino, quien no podía creer que su compañero se aventara semejante aborto de la demencia humana en unas pocas horas.- Estuvo muy divertido.

-Si. -Dijo Miyamasu señalando lo evidente.- Tus pantalones te delatan.

-¿De qué libro hablan? -Preguntó Haruko, quien no tuviera la más mínima idea del por qué de las reacciones de su hermano, amigos e intrusos, quienes pusieron en sus rostros la más completa expresión de terror que los estudiantes de Shohoku hubieran visto jamás cuando Sendoh fue a ponerle el libro en las manos.

-_**"Y el charal le hizo el amor a la ballena."** _-Sendoh retrocedió un paso dejándole el libro en las manos.- Y es muy bueno, habla de las aventuras, desventuras, fantasías y romances de muchos personajes que son basquetbolistas como nosotros e incluso se llaman igual y se parecen a nosotros.

Los que no sabían nada del libro palidecieron de golpe, menos Ayako que mostró interés en leerlo. Akagi le quitó el libro a su hermana y lo arrojó al piso de inmediato, como si se tratara de un agente infeccioso terriblemente contagioso, y Sendoh continuó describiendo el best seller.

-En el capítulo 27 habla de un personaje igualito a Hisashi Mitsui acariciando los suaves y gentiles pectorales de otro personaje que se llama y se parece a Kogure en lo que el personaje que llamaron Capitán Gorila Akagi le...

-¡CÁLLATE! Gritó Akagi provocando que el gimnasio entero se estremeciera, con el fin de proteger la inocencia de su hermanita.

Por desgracia, eso no detuvo la boca de Sendoh, que prácticamente contó el capítulo completo con un ligero margen de error, provocando que Akagi se llevara a su hermana de ahí para que no se llenara la cabeza de imágenes no deseadas sobre él y los compañeros, que Ayako saliera corriendo a buscar alguna librería abierta para comprar el libro y que su mejor amigo Koshino se le arrojara encima para estrangularlo con la toalla que los novatos estuvieran usando para pulir los balones.

-¡MALDITA SEA, YA CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA! -Una vez que el chico del cabello picudo terminó en el suelo, Koshino se puso de pie y encaró a los líderes del equipo de Shohoku.- ¡Y ustedes, más vale que sean hombres y tengan los pantalones de admitir que escribieron el maldito libro!

-¿Acaso estás estúpido? ¡No hay nadie tan **descarado** en Shohoku que se atrevería a escribir semejante compilación de los más ruines y depravados deseos de la lujuria! -Gritó Miyagi defendiendo a sus compañeros.- ¡E incluso si tuvieran las agallas de hacerlo no serían tan idiotas de poner nombres reales!

Todos se enfrascaron en una guerra de gritos que amenazaba con transformarse en un **festival de sangre**, dientes y dolor, cuando Sendoh, que se recuperó del ataque de su amigo Koshino, se sentó en cuclillas y señaló un detalle que todos pasaron por alto.

-Qué gracioso que en todo el libro se mencionara a los personajes y los lugares que se llaman igual que muchos de los que hay en Kanagawa, **menos** los del equipo de Shoyo.

Un silencio revelador se hizo en el acto, fue tan impactante que hasta Rukawa salió de su ensoñación para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por lo visto, Maki no conocía realmente a Fujima.

-¡Ese maldito joto! -Gritó Shinichi Maki con tanta ira que por un instante parecía que le daría una embolia dada la forma en la que gritó.

-¡_**VAMOS A SACRIFICARLOS**_! -Gritó Jin totalmente fuera de sí y los demás afectados le hicieron segunda; arrancaron ramas para hacer antorchas improvisadas y casi salen a propagar el caos de no haber sido por los entrenadores Takatou, Taoka y Anzai, quienes los detuvieron.

-A sus casas. -Ordenaron los entrenadores, y la turba se dispersó de muy mala gana.

-Mañana hablaremos muy seriamente con esos jóvenes. -Dijo el entrenador Rikki Takatou mientras se aseguraba de que sus alumnos soltaran los intentos de antorchas.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, todos los jóvenes afectados y el entrenador Takatou se hallaban en la dirección del instituto Shoyo, esperando obtener información del equipo de básquetbol.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres Sendoh! -Un estudiante cualquiera se acercó con una copia del best seller en manos.- ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

-Claro, claro. -Sendoh firmó el libro y se lo entregó al joven.- Que gracioso, cree que soy el mismo Akira Sendoh del libro, solo por que tengo las mismas características, hago el mismo juego, voy a la misma escuela y tengo los mismos amigos. -Al ver el silencio tan tenebroso que hicieron los jóvenes, sintió algo muy extraño.- ¿De verdad creen que el Akira Sendoh del best seller y yo seamos el mismo Akira Sendoh? ¡Ni siquiera nos parecemos! -Los demás le respondieron con una mirada que reflejaba todo menos la emoción que surgía de los ojitos del As de Ryonan.

-Lo sentimos. -Les dijo la señorita encargada.- Pero los alumnos de último grado están ya de vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias. -Les agradeció el entrenador Takatou, y todos se salieron de ahí, aunque se tuvieron que regresar por Koshino, quien casi se agarra a golpes con un bromista que le recordó un par de párrafos del libro, y al que tapizó de saludos alusivos al 10 de mayo.

Sin perder más tiempo, fueron a la casa de Fujima, pero éste no se hallaba en casa.

-Kenji y sus amigos se fueron de vacaciones. -Les dijo la señora Fujima.- Creo que se fueron a Osaka, ¿o fue a Hokkaido? Querido, ¿a donde dijo que iba a ir Kenji con todos sus amiguitos?

-No lo sé, querida. Tampoco dejó en claro si algún día volverían. -Respondió el señor tras su libro, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a los jóvenes.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no se preocupen, pueden llamar a la editorial _**"Horny Intercourse"**_ para estar enterados por si sacan otro libro. Tengan un buen día.

Una ira asesina abordó a los estudiantes. Mitsui se dio de golpes contra el poste más cercano, Akagi apretaba sus puños y dientes de coraje, los otros estudiantes -menos Sendoh- estaban particularmente perturbados, y Jin lloraba ya que los hombres encargados de buscarlo para llevarlo a tiempo a su "trabajo" lo encontraron y se lo llevaron, y tras un rato en el que la mayoría logró calmarse lo suficiente para comprender que nada de lo que hicieran cambiaría las cosas, Kiyota los alcanzó visiblemente perturbado.

-Chicos. -Kiyota se rascó la cabeza mientras evitaba ver a sus compañeros a los ojos.- Creo que todos los regalos que recibí no son de fans que me admiren por ser el mejor basquetbolista novato de Kanagawa.

-No me digas. -Maki y sus compañeros se subieron a los vehículos, dispuestos a encontrar el paradero de Fujima y el resto del equipo de basquetbol de Shoyo, pero al igual que en la casa de Fujima, no encontraron a nadie, y ninguna persona, familiar, vecinos ni conocidos, les podían dar información.

-¡Vayamos al aeropuerto! -Sugirió el entrenador Takatou.- ¡Los encontraremos así sea lo último que hagamos!

En el aeropuerto, no solo tuvieron dificultades al tener prohibida la entrada a Maki, Miyamasu y Kiyota, sino que el mismo administrador fue a explicarles la situación.

-Tienen prohibido pisar este o cualquier otro aeropuerto de Japón. -Les dictó con severidad.- Son espacios públicos y no toleraremos indecencias.

-¡Ya le dijimos que no es nuestra culpa! -Maki estaba por arrancarse los cabellos.

-¿Y no nos puede dar información sobre algunos de los pasajeros? -Preguntó el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto.

-No, y menos a usted, pervertor de menores. -Antes de que Rikki Takatou defendiera su dignidad, el administrador sacó una copia del libro publicado por la misma editorial titulado _**"El entrenador de ballenas. La historia detrás de Y el charal le hizo el amor a la ballena."**_, y dos guardias armados se acercaron para encaminar al entrenador y alumnos a la salida.- No vuelvan nunca.

Mientras, en un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas ubicado en la paradisiaca Okinawa, el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Shoyo disfrutaba de las vacaciones más placenteras que jamás imaginaron llegar a tener en sus vidas. Hasegawa, Itou, Takano y Nagano nadaban en la enorme piscina del hotel junto a otros bañistas, y el resto se deleitaba en la playa y comedores más cercanos con una carne asada estilo occidental.

Hanagata y Fujima, en cambio, tomaban cocteles en el balcón de su habitación, observando la vista que la arena blanca, el mar azul y las chicas en bikinis de colores jugando les entregaban.

-¿Qué haremos cuando se nos acabe el dinero? -Le preguntó Hanagata al As de Shoyo mientras servía hielo en su copa.

-Escribiremos otro libro. Además... -Fujima se quitó los lentes de sol.- ¿Realmente crees que se nos acabará el dinero?

Ambos chocaron sus copas y se rieron a carcajadas.

**_FIN_**

_Un agradecimiento muy especial a las personas que se aventaron este fanfic, una disculpa a los que se vieron ofendidos, y nos estamos leyendo._


End file.
